


Funny Little Frog

by susanowa (panickyintheuk)



Series: Misc bingo fills [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/susanowa
Summary: "He’d been saving up every lousy dime, every measly tip, everything he could scrape together, for years, and he’d been so close to having a place to call his own — but then his mama had got sick, and, well. There went his scrapings."It's a 'Princess and the Frog' AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For square S1 on my bingo card, 'slime'.
> 
> I listened to a bunch of Muppets/Sesame Street songs trying to think of a title before the obvious solution hit me - for those not familiar, it's a great Belle & Sebastian song (although I would recommend the God Help The Girl version).

“Hey, gorgeous. Can you do me a favor?”

Steve felt his shoulders hunch self-consciously. He didn’t turn around to face Tony straight away — he wanted to get his blush under control first. Tony was always kidding him, calling him ‘gorgeous’ and ‘handsome’ and — so stupid. But he didn’t know how it got to Steve, he didn’t mean anything by it.

They’d known each other since they were in diapers, and Tony had always treated Steve like an equal, and he came into the restaurant and ate there and acted as if he didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, with his nice suits and his — his _face_. Well, he was a lot better at pretending than Steve was. Steve needed a second.

“How did you get in?” he asked, aiming for casual, consciously forcing himself to relax and giving the floor where he was standing a couple of extra, unnecessary passes with the broom.

“Window was open,” Tony deadpanned.

Steve laughed, and finally turned. Then the smile dropped off his face. “Wait, where are you?”

“Over here,” said Tony, from the — from the _windowsill_?

“What’s—”

“Ran into an old flame,” said the — that wasn’t Tony, that was a _frog_.

“Is this a joke?”

“If it is, the joke’s on me. Listen, I’d really owe you one if — I know it sounds a little fruity, but, ahm…”

“What?” croaked Steve (and shouldn’t Tony be the one sounding croaky? He never could play fair.)

“He said that if —”

“ _He_?”

“Damn it,” muttered Tony. “Yeah, okay. Look, Steve, please don’t tell anyone.”

“About the frog thing, or the other thing?”

“Well, both, preferably.”

“I won’t,” said Steve, his heart racing in his chest, because — well, there was a lot to process here.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but he kind of gave me the impression that if someone kissed me, it would break the spell, and… I’ll owe you, Steve, I’ll owe you big time.”

Steve stared at him. This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured getting to kiss Tony. Not that he’d ever — oh, who was he kidding? He’d pictured it plenty. But the cold, hard, tactical part of his mind had seized on the other part of what Tony had said. “Owe me?”

“Like I said. I know I’m asking a lot here.”

“Like, say, you’d loan me the down payment on the old mill?”

He’d been saving up every lousy dime, every measly tip, everything he could scrape together, for years, and he’d been so close to having a place to call his own — but then his mama had got sick, and, well. There went his scrapings. 

If frogs could look hurt, then Tony did. “Steve, of course. Why didn’t you say something before? I would have given you a loan, no questions asked.”

“Oh,” said Steve quietly. It had never occurred to him that a big shot like Tony would ever want to help him out.

“But,” Tony added, “I can’t exactly saunter into the bank looking like this, now, can I?”

“Right,” said Steve. “Yeah, of course. Of course I’ll do it. Uh.” He approached the windowsill. “Oh,” he said, his nose wrinkling, “you’re all… slimy.”

“Technically, it’s not slime,” said Tony. “I’m secreting mucus.”

“Oh, great,” said Steve. “That’s all right, then.”

Tony gave him what was probably supposed to be a charming smile. Considering he was a frog, it was actually pretty impressive. “Pucker up,” he said.

So Steve did.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! I might continue this, one day? I see it going one of two possible ways...


End file.
